halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Coalition of the New Earth Government
The Coalition of the New Earth Government was a massive Insurrectionist and terrorist movement beginning in 2553 and lasted until 2587 with the arrest of Chairman Patrick Irons, the leader of the Coalition. Irons was also joined by ex-army general Connor Stewart and ex-naval fleet admiral Stanford Doland and together led the Coalition through several campaigns and deployments all across known human-space. Formation The Coalition of the New Earth Government was founded on the principles that the UEG was a flawed system and that the UNSC along with the military should the ones to govern over humanity. However, Irons' vision was crushed after the UEG regained control over humanity in 2553 with the official cease-fire of the Covenant. The three founding members, though incredible high ranking officers, formed the Coalition due to either their power hunger nature or their pure authoritarian political ideals. With Stewart and Doland being popular UNSC leaders, several divisions and ships under their command joined, giving the Coalition a much needed military. Irons political allies also joined along with several backwater worlds in need of guidance. Irons and Stewart were then declared the De facto leaders of the Coalition and made Irons' home world of Cereus-12 the official capital once it became an Indie Colony. Known Members (Former) Political * Chairman Patrick Irons * Governor Richard Price * Governor Wolfgang Von Franke * Governor Maria Eles * Governor Emily Strucker Military * Supreme General Connor Stewart * Admiral Stanford Doland * General Matthew Cross * General John Scrapper * Spartan Andrew Dallas * Spartan Matthew Sabjoi * Spartan Cassy Arnold * Colonel John Fenix * Captain Norman Ross (Current) Political * Chairman Sarah Harn * Governor Emily Strucker * Governor William Fenix Military * Supreme General Wolfgang Wright * Grand Admiral Matthew Lien * General Harvey McKane Known Units Naval * 42nd Fleet (28 ships) -Staff of Peace -Lord of the Stars * Fleet of Sentiment (10 ships) * Fleet of Cereus-12 (22 ships) * 29th Fleet (15 ships) * Fleet of Starkillers (14 ships) -Star Lord -Blue Town -Defender-II * Fleet of Grievous (16 ships) Army * 18th Engineer Division * 28th Infantry Division - 211th Attack Legion -833rd Battalion * 73rd Armor Division * 11th Armor Division - 115th Attack Battalion - 564th Attack Legion Marine * 83rd ODST Division * 21st Attack Legion * 112th Infantry Divison * 34th Infantry Divison - 91st Attack Battalion - 32nd Assault Battalion * 22nd ODST Battalion * 1st Marine Divison Original Movement After the formation of the Coalition, Stewart had picked several generals to make his Military Council and was given complete control of the entire military force behind the Insurrection. Stewart had then appointed Doland as his chief advisor and executive officer and stationed him on the colony Vixel knowing of some minor protest and public trust issues happening there. Stewart then deployed General Scrapper to the colony world of Agnes-5 and begun there first assault. The movement focused on using politically challenged worlds and on Independent colonies with weak governments to spread there messages. Luckily once the ended, several colonies lost faith in the UEG and graciously joined the Coalition. Irons planned that once enough systems had joined and once the true military might was gained, he along with Stewart and Doland would invade to finish their mission to control humanity. Capture of Agnes-5 Scrapper and his political equal, Governor Von Franke and began to fed some propaganda towards younger crowds and several cities who's governments were either corrupt or the cities were in ruin. After at least a few months with their influence, several citizens joined the Coalition and Scrapper deployed his troops to the capital, Noss with the local "Freedom Fighters". The army stormed the city with Scrapper leading the charge on the front lines with General Iroh, the leader of the Freedom Fighters. With the Coalition surrounding the city, the UNSC stood little chance of resistance. The capital was quickly captured and so, the Coalition moved onward towards the mega-city New Rome to capture a large population of the planet. The armies moved towards the city and were engaged by a stiff UNSC resistance around the walled off city. With naval bombers, the Coalition was able to gain access into the city and captured it in a 3 day siege. Sentiment Campaign General Matthew Cross along with Stanford Doland deployed the Sentiment Fleet to the colony of the same name to make the Coalition known to the UNSC. While Cross and Doland would engage the UNSC defenses, several commanders led assaults onto the mega-cities of the planet. With the original UNSC space defense was wiped out, Cross was ordered to return, leaving General Dwight Simpson to led ground forces. As the fleet orbited the planet, a small UNSC attack fleet came to the planet and engaged the fleet. While some ships returned to the surface, Doland and three of his ships retreated, leaving Simpson in complete command. Simpson had launched a large assault on the city of Longdale in Indigo Cove against the UNSC deployments there. While Simpson could not attend to the country's capture, it was led by Captain Norman Ross. Ross had set up a grand defense of his main command center and was able to kill off dozens of ODST teams and army command. Ross, however, was unable to defend against a small army team led by David Greyson from entering the command post. While Greyson was captured, his team was not. Ross interrogated the soldier until ODST teams arrived at the base and quickly overran its boarders and killed Ross. After the captain's death, the Coalition soon lost Longdale and a majority of the countryside. Operation: Indigo Storm Though a majority of the country was captured, the Coalition still had a fairly large amount of land in the area and began to prep for an imminent assault. Once the assault came, the UNSC was countered by scorpions and heavy artillery attacking the inbound and other UNSC units. Squads also launched mortars to the cliff front Mammoths to bomb the inbound troopers there. However, ODSTs and army specialist were able to clear a path for the UNSC and continued there assault along the ridge line. While the artillery and scorpions were able to hold off the UNSC for a while, they were forced into a retreat and let the valley be captured. Afterwards, the remaining forces fell back to a rear front and engaged three ODST teams. Though the teams were pinned down, they eventually held the area and had additional UNSC forces come and captured the area for additional troops. Along with the valley, several outpost along the ridges were also captured and held by UNSC forces and limited the Coalition's main air transport routes. Assault on Valley Three and the Siege of Sistine West Barrow Valley was forced to hold off an army assault onto the city's permitter and protected the POW's in the city. Though AA guns held off the UNSC air assault, several ground units were able to push into the city and into the lower levels of the town. While the Coalition had a large presence in the city, several POW's were taken out of the town and dozens of blocks were sent into the ground below, killing dozens. Soon afterwards, the Coalition's AA guns were taken off-line and allowed UNSC air forces into the city to capture surrounding areas as well. After another hour on the assault, the UNSC pulled out of the city and left the town in ruin with a small Coalition presence there. ODST teams and a large naval assault force struck at the city of Sistine to push the Coalition back and out of the country permanently. The UNSC were assisted by local freedom fighters and pushed the Coalition far out of the town and captured several Coalition buildings. Though the main camp was well defended, an ODST team infiltrated the compound and allowed other UNSC forces inside as well. Battle of Hanover About a week after the complete recapture of Indigo Cove, most of the UNSC forces were moved to the continent of Morse, the last major stronghold of the Insurrectionist on the planet. The Coalition had placed dozens of mortar crews and anti-air cannons around the continent and shot down several UNSC craft entering the area killing hundreds in the process. In the city, still resistance was placed along the town and the underground sewer system as well. However, in some time, a local power plant went dark and caused a city wide black out and let UNSC land in the city. UNSC forces were also detected in the mines of of Hanover with a large number of troops being sent into the mines to stop the UNSC from finding the mining facility underground. However, in time, the UNSC launched a full scale assault on the facility and captured Simpson and ended the Coalition's presence of Sentiment. Battle for the Village The Lord of Stars along with Doland were sent to the UNSC station called "The Village" to capture the station to began an assault on the planet below. However, the station's defenses were heavy and the ship could only send in a few fighters and boarding craft along with their Spartan, codenamed SABER. Though the station wasn't captured, the spartan proved his loyalty to the Coalition and the station's staff was left crippled. Battle of Sydney While driving down the highway in Sydney, Fireteam Guardian was engaged by SABER and a squad of Insurgents. Drake provided cover from the bridge above while Gordon and Greyson evacuated the civilians and engaged SABER. After being wounded by the ex spartan, Gordon went to cover while Greyson engaged SABER. After a brief fight, Greyson learned the identity of SABER, his long time high school enemy, Andrew Dallas. Drake tacked the rogue spartan and Gordon shot him but still Dallas was able to escape leaving Guardian confused and scarred. Avery Class Takeover A few hours later, Guardian met the other rogue spartans Matthew Sabjoi and Cassy Arnold and engaged them. Escaping, the rogues dropped some intel that three new Avery Class Heavy Cruisers was hijacked by the Coalition. Gathering targeting data, the Coalition planned to attacked and kill all of Sydney. Luckily, ONI had a contingency plan, using codes to have the auto turrets change targets from the city to the other ships. The spartans of Guardian were sent to stop the cruisers by using the codes and kill all insurrectionist on board and arrest the rogue spartans. Todd and Drake boarded the UNSC Thoraces, Gordon the UNSC New Century and Greyson the UNSC Avery. Three V. Four Drake and Todd were successful but were engaged by a large insurrectionist group led by Sabjoi, who Drake engaged in a fist fight but was beaten. After Drake was on the ground Todd used her Sangheili training and knocked out Sabjoi. Gordon was also successful but as she exited the control hub, she was attacked by Arnold who used a prototype Human Energy Sword designed by ONI. Entering the control hub. Greyson was also attacked by Dallas who also wielded an Sword, and thus Greyson pulled out an electric baton and the two began to duel. After and intense fight, Greyson was able to replace the targeting data with the codes and shoved Dallas into the waters below. The ships began to fire upon each other killing several insurgents but luckily, Gordon was also able to kill Arnold by stabbing her in the thought after an equally intense duel. Finale The ships were brought back to the ground below and the surviving Insurgents were arrested along with Sabjoi. After interrogating the rogue spartan, he relieved that their was a complex on Luna holding his CO, Colonel John Fenix and thus Guardian was redeployed. Battle of Luna Arriving on Luna After the leader talked, Fireteams Guardian, , and were deployed to the surface of to confirm the sightings. Arriving on Luna, the teams made their way towards an old research facility used during the Human-Covenant War. Finding plenty of Insurgents, Greyson took command and ordered a three pronged attack on the facility. Capturing two scorpions the Fireteam Switchback lead the distraction while fireteams Crimson and Guardian entered the complex. Raid on Luna Fireteams Guardian and Crimson entered the station only to find themselves attacked by Insurgents. Ordering Crimson to find another way around, Greyson and the rest of Guardian engaged the Insurrectionist. Taking cover from turret fire Guardian went to action, first eliminating the turrets then opposing snipers. Greyson and Todd then pushed up forcing the Insurrectionist back. While this was happening, Crimson was downloading all data on the area whilst Switchback eliminated the outside defenses. Fireteam Guardian then entered the command center and arrested the leader Colonel John Fenix. Just before however, Dallas had returned and survived with a few scars. Hoping to finish what he had started, Greyson engaged Dallas and two dueled. As they dueled, Fenix broke free and attacked the rest of Guardian. After another intense fight, both Fenix and Dallas died by a bullet and a knife to the face respectively. Switchback and Crimson reported that the station was cleared and most surviving Insurgents had surrendered. Vixel Rebellion Using the political distribution of the people of Vixel, Connor Stewart and Patrick Irons were able to achieve a mass following across several continents and countries of the planet and planned to take Vixel as their own. The rebellion began with the Coalition capturing a small UNSC outpost and killed all inside. The UNSC Altman deployed Zulu Team to investigate with Roderick-A207 overseeing the whole operation. Within minutes, the spartans were engaged by rebel forces and by the end of the hour, Zulu Team was dead, the Vixel Rebellion had begun. Battle of the Behera Territory In the Republic of Gonan lies the Behera Territory, a massive range of mountains and deserts. By April 2565, the Vixel Rebellion had completely captured the territory and moved into the republic. In response, Alpha along with a mass deployment of marines and several UNSC ships were deployed to the area. Easily the UNSC began to reclaim its land when a rebel pilot dropped a havoc nuke into the area and killed thousands including Alpha Team member, Edward-B234. Pulling due to loss of forces and overwhelming numbers, the UNSC was forced to give up the Behera Territory. Battle for San Andreas and Battle of Chun Kin May 1st 2565, New San Andreas' shipyards were placed under attack by rebel forces. Unable to do anything, the rebels soon made their way into the park district and captured it. Setting up a defense network, it appeared that the Park District was the rebels for now. In October of the same year, Alpha Team was then deployed to Chun Kin with local militia groups to take down a small rebel cell in the country. Crushing the rebels easily, Alpha then returned to the Altman and then discovered the state of New San Andreas. On December 21st the rebellion moved into New San Andreas by attacking a tunnel system, Alpha Team is sent to stop them. After recapturing the Park District and the shipyards, the UNSC chased the rebellion out of New San Andreas from the Botanical Gardens. Battle of Mekron City Hills and Battle of the Southern Tribal Lands Deploying back to Mekron City, Alpha was sent to stop a small attack on the city by locating their bunker and arresting or killing the rebels. Interrogating some of the rebels they arrested, Alpha Team learns the names of the leaders of Vixel Rebellion. One such leader was the general, Matthew Cross, thus November Team was deployed to the Southern Tribal Lands. Early, Cross was engaged by Spartan Team Tango a few months prior with two dead spartans. Taking out the Command A year after the rebellion invaded New San Andreas, the rebellion has then attacked Sector 27, right by the capital, New Century, Stellic, Vixel Benjamin-B300 birth place. Sometime in September 2566, Sierra Team assassinated General John Scrapper in the Southern Tribal Lands. Six days later, General Cross was arrested by November Team but on Michael-G470 returned. Only two days later, New Century was placed under siege and the Corps was deployed. Roderick and Alpha Team were sent to the Kalos Nature Reserve to clear the far west front. Later, Alpha was sent into the city to protect the bridge to the space elevator. There, Roderick and Alpha stayed until they were redeployed to the Appatos Mountains to arrest ex Admiral Stanford Doland, the team was successful. Returning to New Century, Alpha's pelican was shot down by rebel forces, but luckily all the spartans including Doland survived. Forced to escort the prisoner to the UNSC Central Hub, Roderick was more determined to destroy the AA's in the area. Entrusting Doland's protect to Steven and the rest of Alpha, Roderick then headed for the AA's. Climbing up a 104 story tall building, Roderick was able to destroy the AA's and open a hole for UNSC Navy to attack. Lighting a flair, Roderick had nothing to do besides wait and provide cover fire for UNSC forces on the ground. Returning to Alpha on the 5th of January 2567, Roderick learned that only two more leaders existed, General Thomas Montesquieu and Supreme General Connor Stewart. Nearly twenty days later, the rebellion finally stop their siege on New Century. The Siege lasted for five months and three days. Finale Alpha Team was then deployed to capture General Montesquieu. Landing in the Chun Kin mountains, Alpha Team went to work and killed all of Thomas' men. Steven-A231, not wasting anytime, began to fight the general hand-to-hand with both combatants holding their own against the other. Unfortunately, it was Montesquieu who gained the upper hand and captured Steven, holding him at gun point whilst Alpha Team aimed for the rebel. Knowing he lost, Thomas pulled the trigger, killing the spartan and Roderick's best friend. Alpha Team made the arrest but with protest from Roderick. Constantly interrogating the general, both Elizabeth and James were called in to interrogate Thomas and received the information needed to end the rebellion, the location of Connor Stewart. Alpha Team along with an ODST platoon were deployed Azod and attacked the rebel base, with Stewart still inside. Within minutes, Connor was arrested, but not before he assassinated Stewart-A210 of Alpha Team. The Rebellion had ended but with the deaths of half of Alpha Team. Battle of Cereus-12 As the UNSC and the Covenant found the capital of the Coalition, Patrick Irons had the planet fortified completely for an immediate assault. Once the assault came, the Coalition's remaining navy was nearly destroyed while the Covenant and UNSC battled each other in space. However, UNSC deployed several spartans to the surface alone to engage the Covenant ground assault and the Insurrectionist on the planet. As the UNSC forces landed on the surface, they attacked the capital head on and quickly captured the main walls. While the local marine and army soldiers held off the Covenant, Roderick-A207 and other spartans attacked the capital building and arrested Irons. Once he was captured, all ground forces returned to the main fleet and left the system while command fell to Governor Price. As more and more Covenant came towards the planet's capital, Price killed himself while his soldiers died by the aliens' hand. New Age of the Coalition After the original capture of Chairman Irons in 2587 during the Battle of Cereus-12, the Coalition almost ceased to exist. However, several remnant groups still remained and soon came together in 2591 to reorganize the Coalition into another movement led by ex-senator, Sarah Harn and General Wolfgang Wright. Wright earned his position through sheer force and his ability to set raids on UNSC fleets along with Grand Admiral Lien who was an skilled commander. With the great commanders as part of the Coalition, Lien and Wright quickly gained popularity throughout some of the outer colonies and were joined by many who agreed to their vision. While the two led military operations to nearby colonies who did not join them, Harn led political missions to other colonies who joined the Coalition. However in 2593, Wright led a coup against Harn and actually captured Cereus-12. The coup also stretched into the navy with some ships attacking Lien's. Lien then had Wright's fleet destroyed with all hands killed and soon, a civil war began between Wright and Lien for control. However, as the two continued there war, General Harvey McKane led his own political mission to end the war, and unite the Coalition. Cereus-12 Campgain While Wright had a complete control of the planet's surface, Lien had control over the planet's orbit leaving McKane and his forces to remain neutral in the conflict and hid underground and in plain sight. As Lien attacked several key outpost, Wright was able to shoot several birds out of the sky and eliminate large task forces with his AA guns that would occasionally shot a corvette out of the planet's orbit. While the two held their own little war, McKane led squads to raid several camps from both sides and soon led a squad and escaped the planet. Once McKane arrived at Agnes-5 had contacted the UNSC and posed as a UEG senator from Cereus-12 and had a full scale strike launched against Lien. While Lien was distracted by UNSC forces, McKane had launched an assault against Wright's capital after forming an army of citizens and local people around the major cities of the planet. Lien's flagship then retreated to the surface and crashed outside the capital. Lien then led a strike into the city to kill Wright and capture the planet. However, once inside the main palace, Wright was already in custody and Lien soon joined him with both factions surrendering the campaign. The UNSC and UEG were completely oblivious to the fact that Mckasne's plan had worked and left the planet with the Coalition's leaders in custody. Once in custody, McKane took complete control over the planet and returned it to its Independent status among the colony worlds. Mckane still had several planets under his belt and soon began an underground crime network and black markets. In 2596, McKane became known as the emperor of the New Empire of Independent Colonies and ran the largest criminal empire in the galaxy and was known to work alongside pirates as well. Category:Coalition of the New Earth Government Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:BEN THE BESTverse Villains